The present invention relates to a new and improved Spanner wrench for use in removing and replacing the retaining nut of a MacPherson strut type suspension assembly. More particularly, the present invention features a wrench body with interchangeable adaptors enabling servicing of a wide variety of such suspension assemblies having vrying configurations of retaining nuts.
Cartridge type shock absorbers are well known and generally consist of a tubular shaped housing within which a shock absorber cartridge is operatively disposed. A vehicle suspension spring is frequently mounted coaxially of the tubular housing and cooperates with the shock absorber to cushion the vehicle chassis relative to the axle of the vehicle. Such shock absorber cartridges are typically mounted so as to enable removal from the associated cartridge housings for purposes of replacement, repair, etc. Typically, a retaining nut or the like is threadedly mounted within one end of the cartridge housing such that the retaining nut may be unthreaded to enable insertion or removal of a shock absorber cartridge into the associated housing. Various types of tools for use with retaining nuts have been developed. However, due to the variety of cartridge type suspension assemblies frequently referred to as MacPherson type suspension assemblies, utilizing various shapes and sizes of retaining nuts, a wide variety of tools or wrenches have been required for each of the different shapes and sizes of retaining nuts.
Various attempts have been made to develope a tool which is adjustable to accommodate different types and sizes of shock absorber assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,462 issued to Weber discloses a Y-shaped spanner wrench having two spacer arms 12. Jaws 17 are disposed in channels 15 and are laterally adjustable therein. The jaws 17 further include axially extending pins 18 and laterally extending pins 19 for engagement with tool receiving openings in a retaining nut of a shock absorber assembly. In addition to other problems associated with the spanner wrench disclosed in Weber, the wrench has only a single handle which somewhat limits its accessibility and leverage which may be applied. Furthermore, the wrench can only be utilized with retaining nuts wherein the tool receiving openings in the retaining nuts are radially or laterally aligned. For example, if the tool receiving openings of the retainer nuts were offset at one hundred twenty (120) degrees, the wrench disclosed in Weber could not be utilized. Furthermore, the wrench of Weber cannot be used with flat sided retaining nuts or internal hex-shaped retaining nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,307 issued to Hegel discloses a retaining nut tool including a pair of longitudinally aligned handle sections 54, 56 and an adjustment member 64 which is slideably mounted on one of the handle sections. As with the Weber patent, the Hegel disclosure requires that the tool receiving openings in the retaining nut be radially or laterally aligned in order for the lug elements 80, 82 to be received therein. Once again, in addition to other problems, there is no provision for use with flat sided retaining nuts or internal hex-shaped retaining nuts.
The present invention solves the above mentioned problems and others associated with prior art devices.